


Where You Are

by Rakshi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Sam and Frodo prompt I wrote for the Troubled Tribble LJ community.</p><p>A bit of hurt/comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Are

The agony of the quest was behind them and for a little while Sam had allowed himself to believe that the worst was over. 

Frodo seemed to be recovering. His wounds were healing and the burden of the Ring was gone. But Sam could not dismiss an unease that overshadowed these heartening signs; an unease that filled him with dread. He knew in his heart that his beloved master still suffered.

He would often wander alone to the uppermost levels of Minis Tirith, speaking to no one, a small, solitary figure standing silently on the great battlements. Sam found him thus later that morning, gazing into the distance, his beautiful face expressionless.

“Master?” he whispered, gently touching his arm. “Frodo?” 

But Frodo did not answer. Remote and unreachable, he had retreated into a world of his own and Sam’s soft, brown eyes filled with tears.

“Come back,” he choked, taking Frodo’s hand. “Come back to me.”

He caressed the beloved hand, deliberately gentle when his fingers moved near the still-raw wound from his missing finger. But there was no tightening of Frodo’s fingers. His hand lay, unmoving, in Sam’s… cold and unresponsive.

“Frodo?” Sam whispered again, gently stroking Frodo’s dark curls. “I love you so, my dear one. Please don’t leave me again. It would break my heart for certain.”

And now Frodo turned slowly toward the sound of Sam’s voice. “Love?” he breathed coming to himself as he recognized Sam. “Yes, there is… love now.”

“Aye,” Sam murmured, kissing his cheek. “And ever will be, my Frodo.”

“I could not lose sight of love even when… it held me captive,” Frodo whispered, leaning on Sam’s shoulder, “because you were with me, my Samwise. Where you are love lives always and the darkness could not prevail against your steadfast heart.”


End file.
